Broken
by sara-faith
Summary: Bella Swan is a loner, raised in a broken home. When Edward, a mysterious man with golden eyes and ice cold skin, tries to help her, will he succeed as her life continues to fall downhill? Or will Bella be forever broken? Rated M-sensitive issues, lemons
1. Chapter 1

**New story! how exciting, hope you like it. It was inspired by the book Go Ask Malice.**

My life is amazing! Truly fantastic.

I woke up this morning to my iPhone blaring out my favourite song of all time and I couldn't help but jump out of bed and start dancing around my room, singing along at the top of my lungs. I got dressed into my new dress I bought on a shopping trip with my best friends and headed down stairs for breakfast.

Mom and Dad were both sitting round the table laughing together. I loved my parents, and one day I hope I can have a relationship like theirs. As soon as my mum sees me she gives me a big hug and starts making my favourite breakfast, chocolate chip pancakes. Yum! We all sit at the table together talking about what we are doing today. I think it is really important to spend quality time together as a family. After a while I have to leave for school as I don't want to be late, school is a priority after all.

When I arrived at school, everyone said hi to me and told me that my dress looked beautiful. This made me blush as I am a very shy person.

After cheerleading practice, one of the most popular guys in school, Mike, asked me out! I almost fainted right there and then. I couldn't believe my luck. But I played in cool and said yes.

When I arrived home my Mom and Dad took me out to dinner at this really posh restaurant in the city, and let me order what ever I liked. After dinner my father passed me a box across the table. I opened it and inside was the most gorgeous necklace I had ever seen. My Mom smiled and said, "enjoy in darling. You are the most wonderful daughter in the world and we couldn't wish for more." I almost cried!

I hope I will always be this happy and so close to my parents, even when I am grown up and have a family of my own.

What an amazing day!

Oh and by the way, if you are reading this and have no idea who I am… everything above is complete and utter crap!

**So what do you think? Worth ****Continuing ****? please review thanks x**


	2. Chapter 2

**Shorty here, but it's still an update. Just to warn you in this story you are going to see a bella that really doesn't care about school or friends etc. she is really more worried about getting from one day to the next. This chapter is short because i just wanted to give a quick look into Bella's everyday life. Enjoy!**

I opened my eyes to see very little light coming from my bedroom window and the light tap of rain on the glass. A typical day in Forks, Washington.

I really couldn't get out of bed because I was so sore. Yesterday I tripped and hit my arm on the door frame so now it's all black and blue.

When on e of my teachers at school asked me where I got it and I explained that it was just me being my clumsy self, he looked at me like I was making it up on the spot. I'm unsure now whether to be grateful that he is looking out for me or annoyed that he didn't believe me.

Once I managed to heave myself out of bed and got dressed, I headed straight to school. School for me pretty much sucked for me. Lessons that I slept through and people around me that just don't give a crap about anyone else.

After school I went to my best friend Jake's house and we hung out for a while, which was fun. He is rebuilding this old banged up car. I have no idea what it is or how to fix it but I still think its pretty cool. I have know Jake since I was very young and he is really one of the only friends I have. I love that I can just be myself around him.

When I got home I found a note from my Mom, telling me that she would be home late (nothing new). So I settled infront of the television with a bowl of mac and cheese. I watched some horror movie, where there's this blonde girl who screams her head off through out the entire movie and she is trapped in some kind of haunted house. In the end she drives into a tree and dies. It was alright but funny rather and scary.

The house was freezing cold. I plugged in the space heater but I am really worried that the electricity will be switched off again, like it was last summer. It was ok then because it was warm, but if it happens now we're in big trouble because it has been snow and ice outside for days.

After a while I climbed into bed and wrapped myself up in my quilt in an attempt to keep warm. I eventually managed to drift off to sleep.

I woke up in the middle of the night due to a really terrible dream. I have been experiancing these nightmares for a few weeks now but in the end there is nothing I can do about them. It was impossible to fall back to sleep so I counted sheep until it was time to get up.

Mom never did come home that night.

**Review please!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Short chapter i know, but they will get longer. But at the moment i will be doing short chapters and updating often. I realise that many people like correct english but i wrote this story like Bella would have spoken it.**

Tonight was crazy! Two words: Nada Surf. Two more words: Sold Out!

I went round to Jacobs, all grouchy because I couldn't get tickets because I didn't hear bout the show until late. I had found one or two online but they were asking for like $50 and I really couldn't afford that right now.

Jacob let me sit there and moan an sulk for a whole hour.

"So Bella, you really wanted to go to that concert?" Jacob asked. He already knew the answer to that which made me confused.

He then produces TWO TICKETS! I screamed. I can't believe he let me rant on when he had the tickets the whole time. I made like I was going to knee him in the crotch making him flinch away from me.

Anyway, we went into Seattle in my truck and when we get there and inside the venue, we are about 5 feet away from the stage and the whole place is packed, with everyone squashed against each other so there is no way that we are getting out until the shows over. Jacob stretched his arms up next to me, letting his hair fall into his face in a Johnny Depp kind of way. Ok, so Jacob is hot, what can I say. But Jacobs always been a brother to me. Sure, our relationship is sometimes complicated because I know that he likes me, but we make do since he is the only person who's been cool with me, like, ever.

So we saw the whole show, bouncing along with the rest of the crowd, and it was AMAZING!

They played my favourite two songs, "Concrete Bed" and "I Like What You Say". It was fantastic! Me and Jacob spent the whole way home singing "Always Love" at the top of our lungs. By the time we reached Forks, everyone was staring at my truck because we were that loud.

Oh moms taken off again. Haven't seen her since last week.

**So what so you think? Please review!**


End file.
